Nervous Nelly
by PLLAftershocks
Summary: Cute little one shot! Please R&R and I might consider extending! Based in the future where Aria is pregnant!


"I'm so nervous" Aria turns to Ezra as she holds her stomach. Ezra smiles at her,

"Why? We already decided whether it's a boy or a girl it doesn't matter. As long as he or she is healthy."

"Aria Montgomery." They hear the nurse say. They stand up hand in hand and walk to her. "So, it says here that you're here for your 16 week checkup." The nurse says to Aria as she points at the manila folder she's holding. "Does that mean you're going to find out the sex of the little one today?" The nurse say to them smiling. Ezra cuts in,

"Actually we're not, we are going to have a revealing party with all of our friends and family this weekend."

"Oh, how neat." The nurse says to him.

"Yeah, Aria's mother will take the envelope to the bakery today and then they will make the cake for the party. When we cut into it we will know, pink for a girl or blue for a boy." Ezra says as he looks at Aria holding her stomach.

"Well, here we are." The nurse signals them into room 4. "The doctor will be in here shortly."

20 minutes later

"I want to open this so bad." Aria says to Ezra as they're driving to Aria's parents.

Ezra takes the envelope from Aria, "No, we want it to be a surprise." They get to Aria's parents and give the envelope to Ella. They stay and chat for about 20 minutes before Aria decides it's time to go. Ella leaves at the same time to take the envelope to the bakery. When they get back to Ezra's apartment Aria collapses onto the couch. Ezra sits down and places her head in his lap. He leans down and kisses her.

"We really should think about names." Aria says in his mouth.

"I've been thinking about some." He says sitting back up.

"Please share." Aria asks wonderingly.

"I was thinking Ariana if it was a girl and Cooper if it's a boy." Ezra say to her.

"Cooper?" Aria asks unpleased.

"Okay maybe not but, Ariana after you." Ezra leans down to kiss her again. "What ideas do you have?" he asks her.

"I really like Nico if it's a boy." She says to him.

"Nico? I like Nico." Ezra tells her. "What if it's a girl?" he asks her as he runs his hand through her hair.

Aria sits up, "Daisy?" Aria asks him.

"I love it." Ezra says as he picks her up from the couch. He kisses her with the separation of a baby belly between them. He starts to carry her.

"Where are we going?" Aria asks laughing.

"The bathroom." Ezra tells her almost like a question.

"And whys that." Aria says leaning in for another kiss. Now stopped at the end of the bed, still holding her Ezra says,

"We're going to take a shower." Without letting her say anything he shuts and locks the bathroom door behind them, still kissing her he begins taking her shirt off.

Two Days Later: The Revealing Party

After talking with all the friends and family for about 2 hours its time to cut the cake.

"I want to thank everyone for coming today. I'm so happy for those who could come and share this with us, it means so much." Aria puts one hand on the knife and Ezra the other they push down and pull the knife out. They angle the knife and push again they begin to lift the knife and… Aria collapses to the floor, unconscious. "Aria?!" Ezra says panicking.

"Aria, can you hear me honey?" Ella leans down.

"Someone, call an ambulance." Byron shouts. Hanna pulls out her phone and dials 911.

"911- What's your emergency?"

"I'm at 1452 Oak Street and there's a pregnant women here who just collapsed, she unconscious and not responsive." Hanna says shakily to the operator.

"Okay an ambulance is on its way, I need you to stay on the phone with me until they get there."

The ambulance arrives they rush Aria straight to the hospital, she's still unconscious. About 4 hours later Aria wakes up, with an IV in her arm she winces.

"Hi, sweetheart" Ezra says to her as he places his hand on her forehead.

"You really scared us there." Says Ella on the other side of her holding her hand.

"What happened?" Aria asks as she sits up.

"Your blood pressure dropped really low and you fainted." Ezra tells her.

Aria panics, "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, she is fine." Ezra smiles as he tells her.

"It's a girl?" Aria says smiling.

"Yes!" Ezra says as he leans in and kisses Aria. Ezra leans down to Arias stomach "Hi, Daisy. You okay in there? I know mommy probably gave you a little scare. We love you." Ezra kisses Aria's stomach, "Daisy Noelle."


End file.
